ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Preview of Vishnu's 5D's story
Hey guy's its your friendly neighborhood Vishnu again (Yes, I am a neighborhood....fear me ^_^). Since there are now three admins running around making this place all spiffy, I thought "hey, there's no need for me to get involved so what am I to do." And then it hit me. While I get my 4th chapter up and running before I post my fanfic, why not give you a preview of it, an excerpt if you will. Though calling it an excerpt would be incorrect, since this isn't technically in this script. So sit back and enjoy a preview of what's to come in my upcoming Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic. Enjoy (Due to the fact that its a preview and not a real chapter, no real ''spell checking will be done on this writing piece) ' ' Preview: THe duel was getting dangerous, and it didn't seem like Kotetsu would let up any time soon. Yusei had to admit he wasn't expecting these things in a deck. He faced a plentiful of Kotetsu's decks, but this had to be the most terrifying of them all. A deck without any use for synchroing, a deck that used old style cards, and a deck that didn't even special summon. It was pretty odd, when you first think about it, but now he was nervous about getting involved. Jack had felt the same as well. Now two one on one didn't seem to really put the odds in anyone's favor. '''Jack/Yusei: 2000 LP (shared)' Kotetsu: 1600 LP "It's my turn, draw." Kotetsu, looked at his card and smiled. He calmly placed it in his hand while taking two cards out of it and in his drawing hand. "You know fellas, this is the end for you. In two turns I'll finish this duel, showing the world how utterly pathetic Syncro summoning is and banish you to the shadow realm." In no time at all, he broke out in an insane laugh, his voice growing deeper in a quickening pace. Yusei felt seriously concerned. Jack on the other hand scoffed out loud, causing Kotetsu to grunt. "You may think you have us stopped, but look at your field and look at your lifepoints. You only have enough for one more special summon negation and the only thing protecting your lifepoints is a spirit reaper. I haven't even syncrho'd for my Red Dragon and your already declaring victory. Check again dead eye." Yusei had to admit, that was true. They still had a chance, they had spell, traps and monster effects to help them out. The rest of the gang behind them even felt a little more secure at the revelation. All that was on the field was two face downs that haven't been used for a quite a while, a Royal Oppression and a spirit reaper. "Yeah they got this. They have a chance to save Kotetsu yet." Luna simply smiled at her brother's enthusiam as he yelled to Jack and Yusei, encouraging them on. They all expected a scowl on Kotetsu's face, but instead, they saw that same insane grin plastered. He started to chuckle, confusing Jack unable to input the reason why. Yusei wasn't sure either, but had a pretty good idea that Kotetsu had a little more up his sleeve. "Do you really think, that I would let a measly 1600 points get in the way of my victory. My friends, you are sorely mistaken. I no longer need my Royal Oppression on the field. MAtter of fact, I am not going to even increase my lifepoints. I'll show you to fear the dark. Watch and learn and be sent to hell. First I activate the magic card, Heavy Storm. This destory's both player's spell and trap cards that are on the field." Huge wind started to pick up and almost tore the cards to shred. "Not so fast I activate the trap card, Starlight Road. I can activate it when two or more cards on the field are being destroyed. Negate the effect of that card and destroy it." A beam of light cut through the wind and dissintegrated Heavy Storm. "Then I'm allowed to special summon straigh from the extra deck, Stardust Dragon." Yusei raised his palm outstretched in the air. "Show yoursel, Stardust Dragon." A bust of light erupted, this time in the air and as quickly as it came, it vanished leaving a sparkling, roaring Stardust Dragon in its weight. "You can't destroy it now. You missed your timing to destroy my Starlight Road, thus allowing me to effectively summon my Stardust." Kotetsu wasn't phased but had a serious look on his face. "Now it's my turn." Kotetsu turned his attention to Jack as he made his self-proclamation. "Now that it's your turn, I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Royal Oppression." A huge Typhoon emerged effectively destroying his Royal Oppression. "Then I activate the trap card, Wicked Rebirth. By paying 800 lifepoints, I'm allowed to special summon a Synchro monster to my field. And I choose Flamvell Uruquizas" "Not so fast Jack. I will allow you to pay the 800, but I will negate and destroy that with this." A face down card flipped up revealing Dark Bribe. "This card allows me to negate and destroy the activation of a Spell or Trap card." "If that's the case, then you should know what's coming." Yusei didn't give pause and continued to speak. "I activate the effect of my Stardust Dragon and tribute it to negate and destroy Dark Bribe." Akiza was just too astonished at the turn of events. Even when it seemed that they were hindered close to defeat, Yuse and Jack both managed to turn around the duel. She was ashamed to even doubt they would win. "That's too bad, because now it's going to the graveyard. I activate Divine Wrath. Divine Wrath forces me to discard a card to negate the activatation of a Monster card effect and destroy it. So I negate Stardust and send it to the shadow realm." A beam of light suddenly shot down, making a zapping noise. The harsh cry of the white Dragon was heard as it was soon completely evaporated. Now wicked Rebirth was gone and their field was empty again, devoid of any life. Now everyone felt stricken at the scenes unfolding. "Even, when you're best efforts are put to the test, its all worthless. Yusei, do you honestly believe I 'forgot' to negate your Starlight Road. YOUR A FOOL! I knew you were going to play that, thus the reason why I goaded you with Heavy Storm. You think I got lucky? WRONG!" Yusei was beyond shock. Here he was, thinking he had the upperhand, when all along Kotetsu was controlling the entire duel, playing with them as if it was nothing. He was too aghast to even look at Jack, assuming Jack was too shocked for words. "Fucking broken ass new rules; synchro summoning, what a fucking joke ahahah." He took a moment, to laugh, out right yell out his happiness at the occasion. The duel was over, they had no way to make a comeback. "Now, like I was saying, I sacrifice my Spirit Reaper to normal summon Caius the Shadow Monarch, and I remove from play my Breaker the Magical Warrior...or did you forget that it came back this turn." They dumbly looked to see a red clad warrior being sucked into a dark hole. "Due to the effect of my Caius, I must remove from play one card on the field. If it's a dark monster, my opponent takes 1000 lifepoints, being you. Then, just to gloat in your face, I use double summon, to normal summon, Vanity's Fiend to the field. As long as this card is in play, no monsters can be special summoned, period. Of course, you have nothing to summon anyway, hah." He laughed again, purposely allowing his laugh to be heard by the walls, around them so it can echo. It was chilling, a scary laugh, not due to the laugh itself, but what it represented. The sign of defeat.